Solo por ti!
by Andrea-k-16
Summary: Anna se comporta muy rara ultimamente cuando Yoh se da cuenta de la razón, no le gusta en absoluto. Aguas! Este fic tiene palabras medio...er no aptas para muuy inocentes eh XD
1. El sueño

Era una calurosa tarde de verano, la mayoría de los habitantes de Funbari estaban metidos en sus casas debido al calor extremo, solo en el aun alumbrado parque se veían dos individuos observando a un tercero que estaba en el piso haciendo abdominales.  
  
"Falta mucho Annita?" Dijo el individuo del piso.  
  
"Aja, y faltara aun mas si no dejas de quejarte" Respondió la chica que estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol.  
  
"Anna...em...no crees que estas siendo muy dura con el pobre Yoh, es decir, hace casi dos años que termino el torneo de chamanes y lo sigues entrenando tan duramente como antes" Dijo un chico de una estatura muy baja a Anna.  
  
"Escucha Manta-Respondió Anna-, pronto será el día de nuestra boda y no quiero malacostumbrar a Yoh para que se vuelva un gordo inútil que no haga mas que ver la televisión..."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Pero nada, ahora, tengo mucho calor, así que me voy a casa a darme un baño de agua fría, Manta, mas te vale que Yoh termine las 700 abdominales que le faltan y las 12 vueltas al parque, antes de volver a casa o si no...No querrán saber las consecuencias..." Dijo Anna en tono amenazador y encaminándose a casa.  
  
Después de otra hora haciendo abdominales y corriendo alrededor del parque Yoh por fin pudo volver a casa, mientras que Manta se fue a su casa a hacer sus deberes.  
  
Yoh entro a la casa deslizando suavemente la puerta para no hacer ruido, ya era muy noche y todas las luces en la casa estaban apagadas, Yoh se sorprendió de no escuchar ni el ruido de la televisión ni a nadie gritándole que se había demorado mucho y que ahora tendría que hacer la cena. Se quito los zapatos deportivos que había utilizado durante su entrenamiento y entro a la casa de puntillas, fue hacia la sala de televisión a ver si Anna estaba ahí, pero no, dio varias vueltas en la casa encendiendo luces y abriendo puertas en busca de ella, pero nada. Un poco asustado comenzó a gritar su nombre, primero en la calle y luego dentro de la casa. Finalmente se dio cuenta de una puerta que aun no había abierto, la abrió de un azoton y... ...Y se quedo afuera, mirando el interior, nunca había entrado a ese lugar, parecía un sauna, dio unos pasos inseguros adentró, mirando a su alrededor, no se dio cuenta de que frente a el había una gran bañera y callo dentro de ella, salpicando en todas direcciones, siguió caminando dentro de esta hasta ver, en la esquina de la bañera, el cabello rubio de Anna desparramado fuera de ella; Yoh se apresuro a llegar hasta ella. Su cuerpo estaba dentro de la bañera mientras que su cabeza descansaba al borde de la misma. Yoh asustado sujeto a Anna por los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente, fuera del agua.  
  
"Anna! Anna! Despierta!" Murmuraba mientras la sacudía. En ese momento, Anna abrió los ojos, parpadeo confundida y miro a su alrededor hasta toparse con Yoh, que aun la tenia en sus brazos.  
  
"Estas bien..."Dijo Yoh sonriéndole, pero recibió una furiosa cachetada.  
  
"COMO TE ATREVES!?" Le grito Anna liberándose de el y sumergiendo su cuerpo en el agua dejando afuera solo su cabeza.  
  
"Que pasa? Que hice?" Pregunto Yoh frotándose la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.  
  
"Y aun lo preguntas!?" Grito Anna irritada , largo! fuera!"  
  
"Que pasa!?" Dijo Yoh finalmente bajando la mirada y observando la cabeza de Anna, el agua casi transparente le permitió ver que Anna no estaba usando nada de ropa. Yoh súbitamente sintió su cara arder y desvió la mirada. "Bueno...ya me voy" Dijo nervioso, pero no se movió.  
  
"Y QUE ESPERAS!!?" Grito Anna aun sin salir del agua. Yoh asintió con la cabeza y salio torpemente de la bañera. Se quedo afuera mirando al techo, súbitamente la puerta se abrió y Anna salio por ella.  
  
"Discúlpame Annita" Murmuro Yoh evitando su mirada. "Es que no sabia que tu te bañaras en el sauna..y bueno al no ver a nadie en la casa...bueno pues...me puse a buscarte..."  
  
"Que ahora no puedo bañarme en paz!?" Dijo ella fríamente.  
  
"No, no, no..." Dijo Yoh mirándola finalmente, se quedo mirándola fijamente y volvió a ruborizarse."Yo...yo no me refería a eso" Dijo idiotamente.  
  
"HOLA YOH!" Dijo una voz tras Yoh, haciendo que el volviera a la realidad.  
  
"Horo Horo!" Dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
"El único y especial!" Dijo Horo.  
  
Mientras tanto Anna decidió volver a su cuarto y se fue de ahí silenciosamente. Que hay con Anna?" Pregunto Horo cuando se percato de la ausencia de la Itako. Yoh se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que...mmm...bueno, últimamente he tenido este sueño...estoy entrando a la casa, no hay luces encendidas, todo esta en total oscuridad, al principio no le doy importancia pero conforme camino, los pasillos se van haciendo mas y mas largos, y aun...oscuridad, cuando por fin logro llegar a mi habitación me doy cuenta que la puerta de Anna esta medio abierta, me acerco a cerrarla...y la veo...la veo en la piso, un charco de sangre a su alrededor, sus ojos están en blanco, intento acercarme pero una gran bola de fuego aparece a su alrededor y se la lleva... salgo corriendo de ahí, y abro mi puerta, ahí están Ren, Manta, tu, Fausto; todos, igual que Anna, ojos en blanco y charcos de sangre, nuevamente la llamarada se los lleva, y yo no puedo hacer nada...y después escucho a Hao, riéndose..." Dijo Yoh mirando al suelo.  
  
"Ah Yoh no me digas que Anna esta enojada por que tienes pesadillas? Eso es patético, incluso para ti..." Dijo Horo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "No, Anna no es tan explosiva...lo que pasa es que hoy...cuando regresaba del entrenamiento, todo estaba muy similar a mi sueño y no encontraba a Anna por ningún lado, hasta que finalmente llegue a uno de los saunas, Anna estaba ahí, recostada, parecía inconsciente y me acerque a ella...la desperté pero por supuesto no le agrado la idea de que...bueno, la interrumpiera en su baño..."Explico Yoh mirando al suelo y con la cara muy roja.  
  
"Ah! Ahora, eso si tiene mucho mas sentido...vaya, como es que sobreviviste?" Pregunto Horo Horo sonriéndole.  
  
Súbitamente apareció Anna detrás de ellos.  
  
"Tengo hambre, vayan y preparen la cena" Ordeno ella.  
  
"Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida..." Dijo Horo Horo mirando a Anna.  
  
"No creas que pienso darle la bienvenida a un holgazán que viene solo a terminar con la alacena, ya se que viniste aquí solo para huir de la responsabilidad del campo de plantas" Dijo Anna con desdén.  
  
"Esa no es la razón!" Grito Horo ofendido, y como respuesta, obtuvo una cachetada.  
  
"Mira vago, si me vuelves a levantar la voz, te voy a meter esa tabla que llevas en la espalda por la boca, así que ahora, ve a preparar la cena!"  
  
Horo e Yoh se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena tal y como Anna les había ordenado, mientras cortaba los vegetales, Horo aun se quejaba de la cachetada:  
  
"Mira mi mejilla!" Murmuro Horo ", esta hinchada, semejante hostia que me puso esa..."  
  
"Como la llamaste?" Gruño Yoh interrumpiendo a Horo  
  
"Que? Hostia?" Pregunto Horo despistadamente.  
  
"No tonto, a Anna"  
  
"Ah...no le dije nada, me interrumpiste, por que?"  
  
"Por que no quiero que se te vuelva a ocurrir insultarla en mi presencia o si no..." Murmuro Yoh sin levantar la mirada.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate...no lo volveré a hacer"  
  
Yoh bajo aun mas la mirada, había amenazado a Horo...por Anna...Se sonrojó súbitamente al solo pensamiento...Anna... 


	2. Es muy injusta!

Al día siguiente, Ren y Pirika llegaron a la pensión muy temprano en la mañana y unas pocas horas después llego Tamao. Ren y Pilika habían estado demasiado juntos durante su estancia, sin embargo Horo había estado demasiado distraído desde la llegada de Tamao.  
  
Como era lunes, Yoh y Anna salieron de la casa y fueron a la parada del autobús, se sentaron en la banca mientras esperaban. Yoh por alguna razón se había sentado demasiado cerca de Anna y parecía muy nervioso. "Que sucede contigo?" Pregunto Anna de repente. Yoh la miro y se sonrojo.  
  
"A que te refieres?" Le pregunto el sonriendo.  
  
"No se! Desde ayer estas actuando raro, incluso le gritaste a Horo Horo!"  
  
"No le grite...solo...lo reprendí..." Murmuro Yoh  
  
"No por supuesto que le gritaste! Yo escuche, y estaba del otro lado de la sala de tele"  
  
"Es que...es que...lo que pasa es que dijo algo que no me agrado en absoluto..."  
  
"Que dijo?"  
  
"Hum...algo, acerca, acerca de alguien que yo en verdad aprecio..."  
  
"De Ren?"  
  
"No"  
  
"De Tamao?" Pregunto Anna mas bruscamente de lo habitual.  
  
"No, claro que no"  
  
"Tus padres?"  
  
"No..." Respondió Yoh un poco harto  
  
"Manta?"  
  
"Manta esta en el hospital, recuerdas?"  
  
"Ah si...pobre de el y de Ryu...pero no me cambies el tema!"  
  
"No lo cambie"  
  
"No importa, entonces a quien insulto que te hizo enfadar tanto?"  
  
"A pues...insulto a alguien que esta muy cerca de mi...y que nunca me había percatado de lo bella que es..." "(¬_¬)Mira Yoh Asakura, mas te vale que estés hablando de mi, por que si osas hablar de la chica que se sienta a tu lado en la escuela de esa manera frente a tu prometida, voy a tener que agarrar esos audífonos en tu cabeza y los voy a enredar en tu cuello tan fuertemente que no vas a poder volver a emitir un solo sonido..." Amenazo Anna mirando fríamente a Yoh, que había cambiado su sonrisa por una expresión de terror.  
  
"(n_nUu) No, claro que no hablo de la chica que se sienta al lado de mi en la escuela...*no soy tan idiota*...estaba hablando de ti...(n///n)"  
  
"(º///º)¿De mi?"  
  
"(^-^) Ajap"  
  
"(¬///¬)Entonces ese idiota de Horo Horo estaba hablando mal de mi, eh?" Pregunto Anna tratando de desviar la conversación.  
  
"(º.ºUu)¿Huh? No Annita...el solo...el solo estaba..estaba apunto de decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí...el no dijo nada..."  
  
"(u_u) Da igual, esa era su intención, y el pagara las consecuencias..."  
  
"(n_nUu) Pero no seas muy cruel con el..."  
  
"(¬_¬) Y no creas que tu te salvas..."  
  
"(TOT)Pero yo no hice nada." Anna, sintió como si alguien le pasara un cubito de hielo por la espalda, y se levanto súbitamente de la banca donde ella e Yoh estaban esperando el autobús. Yoh, al notar el repentino movimiento de su acompañante, la imito.  
  
"¿Todo bien?" Pregunto el, confundido.  
  
"Un mal presagio...debo volver a casa" Respondió ella girando y dándole la espalda.  
  
"Iré contigo"  
  
"No"  
  
"¿No?"  
  
"Así es, no"  
  
"¿Por que no? ¿Que tal si es algo malo?"  
  
"Me las arreglare" Respondió ella, comenzando a caminar. "Tu vete a la escuela, recuerda que tienes entrenamiento de atletismo"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Pero nada, quedamos que te reduciría el entrenamiento si te metías a esa clase, no?"  
  
"Si, pero..."  
  
"Entonces, no puedes perdértela, ahora quédate aquí y espera al autobús, y si me llego a enterar que has faltado Yoh Asakura..."  
  
Dicho esto, Anna se alejo rápidamente de la parada y se dirigió a la pensión. Yoh, enfadado por no poder hacer nada, dejo caer su cuerpo en la banca nuevamente y se quedo esperando el autobús, tal y como Anna le había ordenado.  
  
Después de un rato, Anna, finalmente llegó a la pensión, dentro de la casa se escuchaban gritos y golpes, ella inmediatamente abrió la puerta y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada. Corrió a la sala, de donde provenía todo el ruido. Lo que vio le hizo detenerse helada en la puerta. Ren y Horo Horo estaban en un sillón que estaba balanceándose sobre dos patas a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de la televisión, además de que apenas y el sillón se mantenía mas o menos estable por que Horo Horo estaba tirado sobre el respaldo y Ren, estaba parado sobre los cojines del mismo. (me refiero al sillón). Tamao y Pilika gritaban desesperadas a los chicos para que se detuvieran pero ellos no hacían caso alguno, hasta que finalmente...  
  
"¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!?" Interrumpió Anna.  
  
Todos se giraron a verla, Ren hábilmente salto hacia atrás y esto hizo que el peso de Horo Horo sobre el respaldo tirara el sillón sobre la televisión, que salio disparada contra la pared provocando que la pantalla se quebrara. Anna que tenia su mochila en las manos, apretó fuertemente la mochila con los puños. Su cara estaba blanca de ira, sus ojos parecían como dos hornos a punto de estallar, y el ojo derecho tenia ahora un tic nervioso que hacia que temblara un poco.  
  
"(n_nUu) Oops Annita..." Dijo Horo Horo riendo nerviosamente mientras frotaba su cabeza "Este...¿por que no fuiste a la escuela?"  
  
Los puños de Anna ahora estaban blancos.  
  
"Supongo que querrá una explicación, Doña Anna..." Dijo Ren, mientras escondía muy discretamente su lanza.  
  
Anna giro la cabeza lentamente en dirección al nombrado. Mientras tanto, en el camión (autobús) que lleva a la escuela...  
  
-(u_u)No es justo que Anna me haga esto...ella puede correr un gran riesgo y ni se preocupa por ello-pensaba Yoh mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. -Aun que, por un lado nunca le he dicho nada acerca de los sueños que he tenido últimamente...- "Quizás sea mejor así..."  
  
-Pero si no le digo nada...no podré protegerla...-  
  
Yoh se levanto del asiento al llegar a la esquina de la escuela. La entrada como siempre estaba abarrotada de alumnos, tanto Anna como Yoh y Manta, se habían cambiado a una escuela nueva para los últimos años de estudio y a los tres les había tocado en salones diferentes (tomen en cuenta que ya tienen 16 años n_n). Yoh se dirigió a su salón, el 7-A; y ocupo su lugar cerca de la ventana.  
  
"¡Eh Asakura!"  
  
"¿Huh?" Yoh miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz. "Ah...Hola Rai" Respondió Yoh sin animo al ver al chico que le hablaba. Rai, también estaba en atletismo con Yoh.  
  
"¡Vaya! El señor Happy Face esta de mal humor el día de hoy" Dijo Rai sentándose frente a Yoh. "¿Que pasa Asakura, ¿andas depre?"  
  
Yoh sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
"(n_n)No, solo tengo un poco de sueño"  
  
"(^_^Uu)¡Que raro!" Dijo con sarcasmo "¡Si tu nunca tienes sueño!...Pues con o sin sueño, el profe de atletismo ya se dio cuenta que te la vives dormido en los vestidores y dijo que si te volvía a cachar dormido, la ibas a pagar muy caro"  
  
"¿Eso dijo?" Exclamo Yoh fingiendo interés "Pues ya no me dormiré entonces..." Se volvió nuevamente a la ventana y Rai se fue.  
  
Yoh se la paso dormitando la mayoría de las clases, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de atletismo...  
  
"¿Viste que no vino Kyouyama hoy? Pregunto una voz muy familiar mientras Yoh se ponia sus zapatos deportivos para entrenar (ya se que usa sus sandalias esas pero...nadie y repito NADIE puede hacer ejercicio con sandalias!)  
  
"Si...les pregunte a Akane y a Ayame, ya sabes, las chicas con las que se junta, pero me dijeron que no sabían nada de su paradero, y yo no la vi en la clase de literatura" Dijo otra voz.  
  
-(ºoº)Kyouyama, yo solo conozco a una...-Pensó Yoh, se levanto del banco donde se había sentado para ponerse los tenis y se acerco donde estaba Rai, platicando con otro chico de nombre Hikari, que también estaba en atletismo con ellos aun que no iba en el mismo grado.  
  
"¡Eh Asakura, no estas dormido!" Dijo Rei sonriendo. "¿A que se debe que nos honres con semejante milagro?"  
  
Hikari y Rai rieron, e Yoh intento mostrar su clásica sonrisa pero simplemente no salio.  
  
"¿Y...de que hablaban, eh?" Pregunto Yoh casualmente.  
  
"De nada en especial, es que hoy no vino una chica que va en el salon de Hikari y el se deprimió mucho, ¿verdad Hikarito bonito?" Dijo Rai en tono burlón.  
  
"Cállate tonto, no me deprimió, es solo que se mi hizo raro, ella nunca falta, a mi me dijo que no podía faltar, que debía vigilar algo" Dijo Hikari, dándole un codazo a Rai.  
  
"(º_º) ¿Como que te dijo? ¿Hablas con ella?" Pregunto Yoh sorprendido. Hikari asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Aun que me costo bastante trabajo persuadirla a que hablara conmigo. ¿La conoces? Es la chica rubia que si alguien intenta acercarse, le lanza una mirada que podría congelar el mismo infierno. (n_n) Pero ella no es así, yo ya la he tratado mucho y es agradable"  
  
-¿Agradable? No, no podía estar hablando de Anna, no por lo menos de la misma que el conocía, eso era imposible-  
  
"¿Si la conoces, Asakura?" Pregunto Rai, haciendo que Yoh volviera en si.  
  
"¿Que si la conozco?...Bueno, podría decirse que un poco?" Respondió en un tono reflexivo, poco usual en el... Yoh miro a las puertas del gimnasio, normalmente Anna se quedaba mirando una media hora a los chicos de atletismo, según ella asegurándose de que Yoh se presentara, pero ahora ella no estaba ahí. Yoh sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago al pensar en que, mientras el estaba tan tranquilo en el gimnasio, ella quizás estuviera en esos momentos tirada inconsciente en el piso.  
  
La hora de atletismo pareció durar años para Yoh, quien no podía evitar sentir un gran deseo de salir corriendo y volver a casa, a asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien. Que estuvieran vivos. Sin embargo, la sola idea de que si volvía a casa antes de tiempo y Anna estaba bien y se enteraba que se había salido antes de la clase le hacia estremecer.  
  
"No quiero un castigo" Murmuro Yoh, después de su tercera vuelta a la pista.  
  
"Eh Asakura!"  
  
-Si escucho ese 'eh Asakura' una vez mas...-Pensó Yoh deteniéndose.  
  
"Que pasa, Rai?" Dijo omitiendo sus pensamientos y sonriendo.  
  
"Que no escuchaste el toque? Ya nos podemos ir."  
  
"Ah...no, no lo escuche, pues entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós."  
  
"Que no te piensas cambiar?"  
  
"No tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer algo mas importante" Con eso Yoh se alejo rápidamente de la pista y corrió por sus cosas. Pensaba esperar al autobús, pero eso seria muy tardado, llegaría mas rápido corriendo. Y eso hizo.  
  
Finalmente, agotado llego al umbral de la Pensión. Pero se olvido del agotamiento al ver la imagen que tenia enfrente. 


	3. La razon de esa sensación

Capitulo 3  
  
Yoh se quedó estético mirando la escena. Horo y Ren estaban adtados de las piernas y sujetos a un árbol que estaba en el patio, ambos colgaban de cabeza. Yoh sonrió, y se acercó a sus amigos, ambos miraron hacía abajo y se encontraron cara a cara con Yoh.  
  
"(T_T) Yoh! Dónde has estado todo este tiempo!?" Preguntó Horo Horo sacudiéndose violentamente para tratar de soltarse de las cuerdas.  
  
"Cuidado idiota! Nos tirarás a los dos si sigues moviéndote asi!" Gruñó Ren.  
  
"Qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Yoh, subiendo al árbol para soltar las cuerdas.  
  
"Pues verás, lo que pasó fue que..."  
  
La voz de Horo fue opacada por un súbito grito proveniente de la pensión. Yoh inmediatamente saltó de la rama, dándose impulso con la misma para dar un mejor salto. Cayó al suelo y se fue corriendo adentro de la pensión, no alcanzó a escuchar un crujido y luego un golpe seco proveniente del exterior.  
  
Una vez adentro, escuchó nuevamente el grito, se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenía el ruido.  
  
Encontró a Tamao y a Pilika subidas en un par de sillas, mientras Tamao sostenía una escoba en sus manos, Pilika miraba agitada a su alrededor.  
  
"CUIDADO JOVEN YOH!!!" Gritó Tamao señalando a un punto cercano a los pies de Yoh.  
  
"Huh?" Yoh, miró a sus pies, un pequeño ratón acababa de pasar. Yoh suspiró y rió.  
  
"No es gracioso Yoh! Ese ratón ha estado deambulando por toda la cocina y no hemos podido acabar con él!" Se quejó Pilika enfadada al ver la reacción de Yoh.  
  
"Y por qué no le pidieron a Horo o a Ren que se deshicieran de él?"  
  
"Bueno...eso es por que..."  
  
Comenzó Pilika, pero una voz la interrumpió.  
  
"Porque ese par de babosos esta castigado"  
  
"Anna!" Dijo Yoh sonriendo aún más ampliamente.  
  
"Qué quieres?"  
  
"Están todos bien!"  
  
"Sí, por qué no habríamos de estarlo?  
  
"Pues, recuerda que esta mañana dijiste que habías tenido un mal presentimiento" Explicó Yoh.  
  
"Sí, así fue, pero solo era que esos tarados habían destruido la mitad de mi casa"  
  
En ese momento, entraron Ren y Horo Horo, finalmente se habían librado de las ataduras.  
  
"Cómo se soltaron?" Preguntó Anna cruzando los brazos. Horo y Ren se estremecieron.  
  
"La rama se rompió" Dijo Horo Horo  
  
"Una rama no se rompe asi como asi" Reclamó Anna  
  
"Pues es que ni la rama mas fuerte puede mantenerse estable con este gordo- Ren señaló a Horo con el pulgar-, colgado de ella.  
  
Anna suspiró.  
  
"Yo quiero saber que es lo que pasa" Dijo Yoh mirando a todos por turnos.  
  
"Yo te explicaré" Se ofreció Anna. Después de unos segundos de silencio...  
  
"Escuchame cabeza hueca, cómo que la rama se cayó por mi peso eh!!?" Gritó Horo Horo señalando a Ren.  
  
"(¬_¬Uu)Vaya que eres lento hermano" Murmuró Pilika.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, Anna, me vas a explicar la razón de todo esto?" Dijo Yoh.  
  
"No me presiones, si?" Dijo Anna "Escucha...-Se acercó a Yoh y con el dedo índice le empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el pecho-, tengo hambre, y si yo no cómo, tú no te enteras de nada-Miró a todos los demás presentes-, y si me llego a enterar que alguien le dijo algo a Yoh, antes de que yo reciba mi comida...no vivirán para contarlo. Ahora, preparen la comida!"  
  
"Sí, señorita Anna" Tamao y Pilika se bajaron cuidadosamente de las sillas y comenzaron a preparar la comida. Yoh salió de la cocina y fue hasta donde Anna, que se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro *recuerden que la tele esta rota*.  
  
"Qué haces Annita?" Preguntó Yoh.  
  
"Leo"  
  
"Y que lees?"  
  
"No te incumbe"  
  
"Sí, quiero saber"  
  
"Que bueno" Dijo ella con sarcasmo.  
  
"Anna, por qué siempre me ocultas cosas?"  
  
"Por lo mismo que tu me las ocultas a mi"  
  
"QUÉ!?  
  
"Cállate, eres casi tan ruidoso como Manta"  
  
"Yo no te oculto nada"  
  
"No? Y que hay con los sueños?"  
  
"Qué sueños?"  
  
"No te hagas el idiota, los sueños de Hao"  
  
"No se de que hablas" Mintió Yoh  
  
"Los escuche, a Horo y a ti el día que llegó"  
  
"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo"  
  
"A sí? Y por qué hoy querías regresar conmigo aquí, si no estabas preocupado por esos sueños?"  
  
"Por...porque...porque estaba preocupado por ti, Annita" Murmuró Yoh nervioso "(u_u)Sí, bueno, como digas Yoh, ahora, podrías dejarme terminar de leer?" Dijo Anna abriendo nuevamente el libro que tenía en las manos.  
  
"No, Anna, en serio!...Lo que pasa...es que este sueño...parece tan real, es tan horrible, toda la sangre..." Murmuró Yoh  
  
"Sí, toda la sangre de tus amigos, no es así?"  
  
"De mis amigos? Sí, de todos ellos"  
  
Anna asintió.  
  
"Ahora, déjame leer"  
  
"Es que no entiendes? Estoy preocupado, nunca supimos que se hizo de Hao"  
  
"Sí entiendo no soy estúpida como Horo Horo, y ya se que quizás Hao aun este vivo, pero tu estas preocupado por tus 'amigos', así que ve con tus amigos y déjame en paz"  
  
"Anna...también estoy preocupado por ti..."  
  
"Si Yoh? Pues yo estoy preocupada por terminar este libro y contigo aqui no puedo"  
  
"Ya veo!"  
  
"Ya ves que?" gruñó Anna, cerrando el libro de un golpe. Yoh comenzó a reírse, y se acercó a donde estaba Anna.  
  
"Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, sientes que tu no me importas"  
  
"(ò//ó)QUE!?"  
  
"(n_n)Pero si me importas Annita" Dijo Yoh acercándose aun mas a Anna, estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia. "Eres mi prometida, no?"  
  
"(º//º)Aléjate Yoh..."  
  
Yoh sonrió aun mas y estaba cerrando la de por si ya poca distancia entre él y Anna.  
  
"YA ESTA LA CENA ANNA!" Gritó Horo Horo llegando a la habitación donde estaban Yoh y Anna. "Vaya, vaya, hace calor o soy yo?" Horo Horo comenzó a reírse pero al recibir el golpe en la cara por parte del libro que Anna le lanzó, cayó inconsciente en el piso.  
  
"Ese idiota..." "(n_nUu) Estas bien Horo Horo?" le preguntó Yoh al chico mientras se hincaba a su lado.  
  
"(@_@) No Pilika, ya no quiero mas helado..."  
  
"(n_nU) Vamos Horo, hay que ir a cenar"  
  
"(º_º)Cena?" Preguntó Horo Horo levantándose de un brinco.  
  
Horo e Yoh entraron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados, esperándolos.  
  
"Que te hizo tardarte tanto hermano?" Preguntó Pilika cuando llegaron.  
  
"Nada que te interese" Dijo Anna, antes de que Horo Horo abriera la boca.  
  
"'Hermano!'" Gruñó Pilika mirando fijamente a Anna. "(¬_¬) Horo Horo si te atreves a abrir la boca te la pienso romper de un puñetazo" Amenazó Anna mirando fríamente a Pilika.  
  
"(-_-Uu) Si Anna..." Murmuró el chico.  
  
"(ò_ó) Hermano! No me digas que vas a dejar que ella te domine! dime!" Gritó Pilika.  
  
"(o_oUu) Pero...pero es que yo no...no se que hacer!(TT_TT) Yoh, ayúdame!"  
  
"Yo??"  
  
Pilika y Anna dejaron de mirarse y en cambio se quedaron observando con atención a Yoh, que comenzó a sudar y a sonreír nerviosamente.  
  
"Jijiji, este...ah si! Annita, no me ibas a decir por que Horo Horo y Ren estaban castigados?" Anna quitó esa mirada de odio y empezó a comer del plato que tenía enfrente. "Hum, Anna?"  
  
"Estoy comiendo, no interrumpas" Dijo ella sin levantar la mirada del plato.  
  
"Yo te cuento amigo!" Se ofreció Horo Horo sonriendo ya que ni su hermana ni Anna seguían con el interrogatorio.  
  
****************Flashback***************  
  
Horo, Ren, Pilika y Tamao estaban en la sala viendo la tele. Ren estaba sentado al lado de Pilika, cosa que a Horo no le había molestado (XD aun no conocías sus intenciones).  
  
"Ese programa apesta, por que no le han cambiado?" Se quejó Horo Horo.  
  
"Tal vez deberíamos hacer los encargos que nos dejó la señroita Anna, no cree joven Horo?" Dijo Tamao algo nerviosa.  
  
"Naaa! Tamao, relájate, tenemos toooda la mañana para hacerlo, y deja las formalidades, dime Horo Horo. Hey Ren, toma cámbiale a la tele, ya me aburrí"  
  
Al no escuchar respuesta alguna a su llamado, Horo miró a Ren, quien estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de Pilika.  
  
"OYE! QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A MI HERMANA!?" Gritó Horo Horo poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Ren y Pilika se separaron inmediatamente.  
  
"Nada, solo...le quitaba una pestaña" Explicó Ren, pero Pilika estaba muy roja y sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
"Tu que crees que soy idiota para tragarme eso!?"  
  
"Bueno, la verdad..."  
  
"Suficiente!"  
  
Horo Horo salto sobre Ren furioso, Ren (que como todos sabemos jamás se quedaría con los brazos cruzados) se hizo a un lado y Horo Horo cayó con un golpe seco en el piso.  
  
"Y dices no ser idiota verdad?"  
  
Horo Horo se levantó nuevamente y esta vez antes de que Ren reaccionara, (con ayuda de Koloro) le congeló las piernas y Ren se quedó pegado al piso.  
  
"Oye! Eso no es justo!" Gritó Ren tratando de liberarse pero fracasando totalmente.  
  
"Ja, ahora quien es el idiota, chino baboso?" Dijo Horo Horo riéndose  
  
Ren sonrió y sacó su súper lanza de quien sabe donde. Con un solo golpe de la lanza, el hielo se partió en dos y lo dejó libre. Después, dio un salto y cayó sobre el sillón donde segundos antes estaba Horo Horo.  
  
"A mi no me impresionan tus saltitos de circo!" Gritó Horo también saltando sobre el sillón, pero cayendo en el respaldo, provocando que su peso inclinará al inmueble (ja, que sofisticada). Las chicas gritaran para que se detuvieran pero no lograban nada. Hasta que se escuchó un gritó proveniente de la entrada. Horo y Ren se girarón y se encontraron con Anna, que parecía estar bastante enfadada...  
  
************Fin del Flashback***********  
  
"Te contaría lo que paso después pero Anna nos golpeó a los dos en la cabeza y...y ya no recuerdo nada mas" Explicó Horo Horo "Pero te aseguró que nada hubiera pasado sí ese...este tarado! No hubiera tratado de propasarse con mi hermana!" Señaló a Ren que se puso muy rojo.  
  
"Como te atreves a decir eso baboso! Yo nunca intentaría algo así!" Gritó Ren enfadado. "Bueno, Yoh, pero aún así, vas de acuerdo que lo que este par de imbéciles hizo merecía un castigo, no?" Dijo Anna cuando Horo terminó su relato y estaba peleándose con Ren, pero inmediatamente, al escuchar la voz de Anna, volvieron a sus lugares y pretendieron que nada pasó.  
  
"(ò_ó) Oye! Mi hermano no es ningún imbécil, ni Ren (ò//ó)...Ren tampoco! Así que no los insultes!" Gruñó Pirika. Anna la miró con desprecio.  
  
"Bueno, he perdido el apetito, con permiso, iré a mi habitación." Con eso, Anna se levantó dejando a todos muy confundidos.  
  
"(ºOº)Pirika!" Gritó Horo emocionado."Dejaste callada a Anna!!! Cómo lo hiciste? Le pusiste algo en la comida?-Horo levantó el plato casi lleno de Anna y lo olfateó-Na, no creo, ya se! Le pagaste para que te dejará ganar! Sí, eso fue!"  
  
*Pow!*  
  
"(u_ú) Deja de decir tantas idioteces" Gruñó Ren dando un gran golpe a Horo." Desde que llegó a la hora del...em...accidente, ha estado muy seria, mas de lo habitual, y por su puesto de mas mal humor, seguramente hay algo que le moleste."  
  
"(º_X)Y que crees que sea?" Preguntó Horo usando su vaso con agua fría para bajar la hinchazón de su ojo.  
  
"Yoh es su prometido, el debe saber" Dijo Pirika mirando al mencionado, que parpadeó confundido y sonrió.  
  
"Saben bien que Anna jamás me diría algo que le molestase, es muy discreta con sus cosas, y si me atrevo a preguntarle que es lo que le pasa, seguramente me hará entrenar al doble (n_nUu)" Dijo Yoh.  
  
"Ja! Y se que es lo que le pasa!" Dijo Horo emocionado. "Esta embarazada!!"  
  
*Pow*  
  
"(@_X)Y ahora que hice chino odioso!"  
  
"Sigues abriendo la boca y soltando pura estupidez"  
  
"Oigan, y no creen que yo logre vencerla?" Preguntó Pirika ofendida.  
  
Todos la miraron y luego volvieron al tema como si esa interrupción jamás hubiera sucedido" "Oigan! No me ignoren!" Gritó Pirika ofendida.  
  
"Oye Yoh, no te intriga saber que es lo que tiene Anna? Digo, después de todo, es tu prometida no? Además si estaban besándose en la sala, deberías de saber algo de ella antes de cualquier cosa, no?" Dijo Horo en un tono bastante prepotente. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Yoh, mientras todos los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos (excepto por Horo claro).  
  
"(n//nUu) No...no nos besamos Horo" Murmuró Yoh.  
  
"(º_º) Besó a la señorita Anna, joven Yoh?" Preguntó Tamao sorprendida.  
  
"(ºOº) Como lo hiciste!?" Preguntó Pirika sorprendida. "Eres espíritu o eres Yoh en verdad!? No estas muerto!"  
  
"(u_u)No, imposible, Yoh no tiene suficiente iniciativa como para hacer algo de esa magnitud, además valora su vida y no sería tan tonto como para intentar algo tan estúpido...al menos lo creería de (¬_¬) Horo Horo, pero no de Yoh" Dijo Ren  
  
"(Ò_Ó) Insinúas que estoy mintiendo!?" Gritó Horo enfadado.  
  
"Solo digo que quizás tu si de por sí ya inútil mente llega a fallar aun mas, puedes llegar a tener alucinaciones" En ese momento Anna apareció en la puerta de la cocina, sin decir una palabra sirvió agua en un vaso y salió nuevamente. 


	4. No mentia!

Eh—si se bañó! Es que...gueno, pero Yoh no huele feo!! Además Yoh no suda, Yoh es genial—amamos a Yoh!! Ya cálmate!! Gueno,, mejor me dedico a escribir y luego me buscó un buen pretexto para lo del baño, ok?  
  
"Que-qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ren después de ver lo sucedido "Por qué no nos regañó?"  
  
"Joven Yoh, la señorita Anna esta actuando muy raro...por que no va a investigar que tiene?"  
  
"Iría Tamao, pero....me da miedo que me pegue y mas si esta enojada por algo...(nnUu)" Respondió Yoh mirando a la puerta.  
  
Entonces Pirika subió un pie sobre la mesa y apuntó a Yoh con un dedo amenazador.  
  
"Eres un insensible! Todos lo son!" Gritó ella enfadada.  
  
"(ooUu) Y ahora que hicimos?" Preguntó Horo mirando a su hermana que aun apuntaba a Yoh, ella se giró y se encontró frente a frente con Horo.  
  
"Cómo que qué hicieron!?...-silencio por parte de los chicos- Es responsabilidad de Yoh investigar que es lo que tiene Anna, es su prometida!"  
  
Yoh se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, donde aun se escuchaba a Pirika regañar a su hermano sin ninguna buena razón. No le dio importancia alguna y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Anna, que estaba medio abierta, las luces estaban encendidas. Yoh estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó la voz de Anna. Se estremeció, si Anna se llegaba a enterar que la estaba espiando...  
  
"Ya te di tu maldita agua, ya lárgate" Decía la voz enfadada de Anna "Deja de mirarme así, quedamos que nunca vendrías aquí, no me importa si era de vida o muerte, si Yoh se entera-la voz de Anna se suavizó un poco-, no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que pensaría de mi...-silencio-quita esa sonrisa idiota! Ya vete y no regreses nunca mas, de acuerdo!?"  
  
"A la misma hora mañana" Dijo una voz masculina. Yoh frunció el seño.  
  
"Si, aja. Pero ahora vete!"  
  
Una gran luz iluminó aun más la habitación de Anna. Yoh escuchó pasos y luego vió a Anna aparecer en la puerta.  
  
"Con quien hablabas?" Preguntó Yoh tranquilamente.  
  
"Con nadie" Murmuró ella. Dudó y luego dijo: "Con un espíritu"  
  
"Los espíritus no toman agua"  
  
"El agua era para mi, buenas noches" Anna cerró la puerta en las narices de Yoh. El suspiró y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Desdobló su futón y se enredo entre las cobijas. Sin sueño, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.  
  
"Un espíritu...ja! Si claro" Fue lo último que dijo antes de finalmente dormir. Yoh estaba camino de regreso a casa después del entrenamiento que Anna le había puesto para antes de ir a cenar. Cuando iba entrando por la puerta principal escuchó un grito proveniente del interior de la casa. Asustado, corrió hacía adentro, cerca de la entrada encontró a Ren con la cabeza colgando sobre su pecho, sostenido por Horo Horo que también parecía estar muy malherido. En una esquina, Tamao respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Pirika temblaba descontroladamente, de su boca caía un poco de sangre. Yoh los miró a todos algo nervioso. Ren se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yoh y con mucho esfuerzo levanto la mirada. Su cara estaba muy golpeada e hinchada. "Qué paso aquí!?" Preguntó Yoh "A-Anna..." Murmuró Ren. Tamao suspiró fuertemente. Yoh no se quedó esperando explicación alguna; salió disparado a las escaleras y subió a toda velocidad. Con la respiración agitada se detuvo al pie de la escalera y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Anna, esperando alguna respuesta pero nada. Corrió a través del pasillo, abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones sin dejar de llamarla, pero las habitaciones estaban vacías. Hasta que finalmente llegó a la última habitación del pasillo. Anna estaba de pie, recargada contra la pared. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y parecía que no soportaría estar de pie por mucho tiempo. "Te dije, tus intentos son en vano y ya me harte de ti" Dijo una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación. Yoh desenfundo a Harusame y a la Espada Sagrada y unos segundos antes de lograr intervenir...: "MUERE!" Una gran llamarada alcanzó a Anna que soltó un grito de dolor. "NO!!!!" Yoh se despertó dando un brinco, sudando frío y respirando con dificultad. "Anna." Murmuró Yoh sentándose en el futón pero golpeándose en la cabeza con algo. "Au!" Dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Yoh parpadeó, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana dejaba ver la silueta de una persona que se frotaba la frente. Yoh reconoció la voz como la de Anna. Y con un solo movimiento Yoh se aferró a ella con los brazos y recargando su cabeza entre el cuello y los hombros de la chica, que se quedó congelada ante el súbito movimiento. "Anna! Estas bien!" Dijo Yoh abrazándola aún más fuerte. "Y-Yoh..." Dijo ella nerviosa. "No quiero que te pase nada, Annita" Dijo Yoh. "P-pero...de que estas hablando?" Preguntó ella tratando de alejarlo pero no logró moverlo un centímetro. Yoh finalmente se alejó de Anna, aun que sus brazos se quedaron sujetándola por los hombros. Yoh levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Anna, la luz plateada de la luna alumbraba su rostro pintado de varios tonos de rojo. Yoh sonrió por unos momentos y luego bajó la mirada nuevamente. "Qué es lo que te sucede Yoh?" Preguntó Anna, su voz parecía mostrar un poco de preocupación. "Estabas gritando..." Yoh miró una vez más a Anna. "Tuve una horrible pesadilla" Explicó Yoh apretando un poco los hombros de la Itako. "Por la manera en que gritabas y te movías seguro que era una pesadilla, de que trataba?" "De Hao..." "De Hao?" Yoh asintió desganadamente. Y luego miró a Anna, que una vez mas se sonrojó. "Al menos solo fue un sueño" Dijo Yoh abrazando una vez mas a Anna. "Si...eh...bueno, yo-yo ya me voy a dormir, buenas, buenas noches" Anna se puso de pie, pero Yoh la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacía él, Ella cayó nuevamente sobre el futón y miro ofendida a Yoh. "Pero que te pasa!? Con que derecho haces es...?!" Anna fue interrumpida por que Yoh la había tomado por las mejillas y la había besado suavemente. Anna se quedó paralizada pero lentamente fue reaccionando y respondió al beso. Yoh tomó los brazos de la chica y los guío hasta su cuello. Finalmente se separaron pero Yoh abrazó a Anna, quien casi sin querer le devolvió el abrazo. "Buenas noches Annita" Dijo Yoh finalmente separándose de Anna. Anna asintió vagamente con la cabeza y una vez mas se puso de pie. "VEN!? LES DIJE QUE SE ESTABAN BESANDO EN LA SALA!!" Dijo alguien en la puerta. Anna pasó saliva nerviosamente, Ni Yoh ni ella lo habían notado, las luces del pasillo estaban encendidas. Horo estaba recargado en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ren miraba sorprendido a los involucrados. Pirika y Tamao estaban tomadas de las manos y con cascaditas en los ojos. "Esto es mas romántico, incluso que las novelas de la señorita Anna!" Decía Tamao. Pirika solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. 


End file.
